Various toy construction systems as well as remote control devices are well known.
The GB patent No. 1277946 discloses a remote control device 1 with two control sticks 12 arranged in a square plate 10 that may be selectively mounted by the user in different angular (90 degree rotation) positions in the housing of the remote control device. The purpose according to this patent is to provide the option of adapting the control stick configuration for controlling different devices such as an airplane, a ship or other remote controllable devices.
In many cases it is desirable to provide a more child-friendly and more intuitive toy allowing younger children to be able to construct, deconstruct and reconstruct spatial structures which may be controlled by a remote control device without the need of technical knowledge of signal transmitters and receivers and additionally to increase the possible variations of combinations.